


New Home Inbound

by SerpentineFxrtune



Series: The Six [6]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, The Sacred Orb, There are no canon characters here, What are gauntlets to two neathians, dimension hopping, except for Shun but he's only hinted at being here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineFxrtune/pseuds/SerpentineFxrtune
Summary: Lina and Evalta are completely unrelated, and yet are considered sisters, both adopted by the newly disowned Marinay. They, and their guardian bakugan, need to find a new home, before anything goes particularly wrong. Marinay prides, as it happens, are quite territorial by bakugan standards.
Series: The Six [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986178
Kudos: 1





	New Home Inbound

**Author's Note:**

> While I'd usually write about the characters separately, these two have intertwined origin stories, so I can't separate them easily without writing their rather uneventful childhoods.

Neathia, despite the massive crystals and dry, dusty plains, was ultimately a jungle planet. Within the forests, there were glades. Some glades were much bigger than others, and some included entire marshes within them. On one crystal monolith, sat at a roughly 75 degree angle, looming over a marsh lake with opaque, emerald green waters, were two neathians. Despite the planet’s climate, most neathians didn’t try to even live in the jungles, but they did. When you have a bakugan protecting you, especially one with unforetold power, you don’t find the jungles nearly as dangerous as they are.

Cthuloid, a subterra attributed dark tribe bakugan who lived on Neathia, poked his head out the emerald waters, staring up from the lake at the crystal, keeping an eye on the two neathians. If either of them fell into the brine, it’d be his job to pull them out.

“Marinay was sulking this morning.” Lina mentioned, face blank, as if she wasn’t entirely thinking, staring off into the horizon, dotted with fluffy green clouds. They looked pillowy.

Evalta tilted her head, rotated to face Lina, “Really? About what?”

“Apparently she’s been thrown out her pride.” Responded Lina, looking a little sad. They’d been her extended family for ages, the other marinay in the pride.

“Oh… do we know why?” There had to be a good reason to have a member of the pride removed! They didn’t happen for no reason! Did Marinay do something terrible? Heinous?!

“She was thrown out because she refused to get rid of both of you. Declared you her kittens, and said that’s why she couldn’t,” Cthuloid cut in, his skull face poking out of the murky waters. He'd been declared as the other parent for the two neathians, which he reluctantly took on. Nowadays, he was glad he had, having figured out rather quickly that Marinay wasn't a good parent on her own, not without backup.

A brief silence passed, leaves flittering past on the breeze.

“What…” Evalta murmured confusedly, looking down to see her guardian bakugan, “that’s rude of them! That’s way too petty to be a good reason!”

“It was, and we tried to persuade them it was a terrible idea," Cthuloid whiffled, snorting in annoyance, “they didn’t accept what we argued for.”

“So… if she’s not allowed in the pride anymore, then she’s not allowed in Delune lake, right? Does that mean we’ve gotta move?” Lina inquired, now worried, and finally zoned back in. Marinay had made Lina her whole house, felted fur walls and crystal roof and all, on Delune's edge. And now, because of the pettiness of the pride, they had to move.

If they didn't, there'd be bloody hell to pay, and Marinay herself couldn't hold off all 26 or so other marinay, let alone protect both Lina and Evalta in the process. Cthuloid getting involved, as they were his to protect as well, would dissolve into absolute chaos.

“I suggested something better to her. If it works, all four of us will be moving.”

Evalta ignored the point of curiosity that Cthuloid had set out, and instead excitedly turned to Lina, grinning, “Guess we’d better get packed up then!”

“Mhm! What to bring… Clothes, extra shoes…” Lina began to list, before being cut off by Cthuloid.

“I’d take tents, and other such supplies, for your survival.”

Lina clicked her tongue, “Really? Hm, ok, what else…”

“Something to cook food on—”

“Which I’m leaving for you to do.” Lina broke across.

“—Which you’re leaving me to do, because you’re terrified of using fire.” Evalta laughed, laughing even harder when Lina turned to her with a jokingly frustrated face. In all honesty, it was understandable; Lina had hurt herself on fire more times than either of them could count, thankfully not bad enough to cause scars. Pyrus bakugan didn’t scare her at all though.

“Anyway, on the way home so we can pack, could you tell us about what you suggested?” Evalta finally asked, causing Cthuloid to leave the water and stretch out his wings, collecting the duo in his left hand.

“Of course. We’ll need to get into the palace to actually get to our answer on if we truly are moving; I spoke to Marinay to speak to the Sacred Orb about it.” Cthuloid whinnied, flying south to Delune’s edge. The two little ones (comparatively) fell silent. Lina was suspicious of the Sacred Orb, and therefore didn’t trust it. Evalta, meanwhile, knew how much power the Sacred Orb had. Between them, they had a fairly respectful, yet terrified view of the seemingly sentient object.

“Everywhere we could go is on the unhospitable side for the both of you, and Marinay’s motherly instincts mean that she’d never want to subject you to it.” Cthuloid justified, sensing unease. He didn’t exactly want to worry them. Once at Delune, Cthuloid set Lina down onto the ground, and waited, watching Evalta follow her faux older sibling into the cottage. He’d miss this place, but he was sure that Marinay wouldn’t mind replicating it elsewhere. Felted Marinay fur was easy to acquire anyhow, so the wall material was no concern.

* * *

The Castle Knights paid no attention to the two neathians walking through the corridors, fully used to Evalta and her guardian wandering through. Lina, while not a usual sight to see around, was obviously with Evalta, and was therefore no issue.

“Ever walked on water?”

“… Evalta, I was standing on water when we last brawled for fun!”

“… Touché,” Evalta mumbled, walking down to the Sacred Orb’s chamber with bouncing steps. The chamber itself was tall and full of crystals, likely a hollowed out vein that was under the palace. Despite being overwhelmingly blue, the crystals appeared white in the rainbow glow of the Sacred Orb proper, floating harmlessly above a spindly pillar, appearing like a petrified flower. Very pretty, but that didn’t stop Lina’s distrust in it, nor Evalta’s general skittishness around it.

“Ah. Cthuloid! Welcome.” A voice spoke, “I see you’ve brought Mahka, and her friend, with you. May I know your name to call you by?”

Lina gulped, “Kadiro.”

“Kadiro… thank you. What caused your arrival, may I ask?”

“We need to be somewhere safer. Somewhere that isn’t here, nor there. There’s nowhere we can go that shan’t pose lethal,” Cthuloid announced, fairly cryptically, “All four of us require your assistance.”

The voice stayed silent for a moment, before beginning again, “Not here, nor there… safer… I believe there’s a place as such! Whenever you’re ready to head there, inform me, and I shall send you.”

Lina slipped her hand into Evalta's, and held on. The two looked at each other, and after a mini eternity, nodded.

“We’re ready, mowa” Marinay called out after a few minutes. With a burst of sound and light, the four visitors to the Sacred orb were gone, poofed into thin air.

* * *

By the time the light in Evalta’s eyes finally receded into something manageable, their surroundings had changed, and were now… tall trees, and overgrown (to the point of being bakugan sized) allium flowers, stretching up into the sky.

“There’s a lot of trees here, huh?”

“So weird…” Evalta breathed out, spotting Cthuloid in his ball form, unlike usual.

“Not much water nearby, mowa!” Marinay chirruped, bouncing angrily next to Lina’s right foot, also in ball form. Marinay liked the water, napping in it, if it was big enough for her to submerge herself in fully.

“Eva. I can’t… I can’t get out of this form.” Cthuloid muttered, flying up to land in her open palms.

“What do you mean you ca—”

“Wait… there’s a different power here. Feels warm… it’s nowhere near the same as the Sacred Orb’s.” Cthuloid said in a daze, completely ignoring Evalta’s oncoming question. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone off on a tangent in reaction to something.

“Well… that’s weird, but shouldn’t you be able to be in your full form? Why aren’t you in your ball form?” Evalta panicked calmly, worry etched into her face by now. Lina picked up Marinay, and attempted to calm the furious cat.

“I don’t know.” Cthuloid gasped in mild despair, shutting up into a perfect sphere. Poor bakugan.

“Explore! Explore! Explore!!” Marinay began yelling, obviously tired of staying idle. Lina nodded, and turned to Evalta, who in turn nodded, and followed her. Evalta had no idea which cardinal direction they were going in, in all honesty, but she scarcely minded. She didn’t explore often, on account of the carnivorous plants, and there didn’t seem to be any around here.

Still. It was weirdly empty, with only plant life around. Where even were th— Evalta bumped into Lina’s back on accident, and backed up a little. Lina was staring out from the forest they’d found themselves in.

There was a city in the dusty plains ahead of them, dotted with patches of grass (how weird). A domed city, glass (assumedly) roof glittering in the sunlight. Outside the domes, a good few miles away, was some sort of tank, based on the shape. Ignoring the vehicle, the city was obviously not neathian. Upon mentioning this to Lina, the duo agreed to take on their common disguise for the rest of their stay on the planet, unless they were in private. If the city wasn’t deserted, that is. Was it even a city? It seemed big enough to be, or maybe it was a town?

“Let’s go see if anyone’s there.” Lina offered.

“Mhm. Lead the way!”

Finding the city was easy enough, but getting close to it seemed infinitely harder. It was definitely a city, the closer they got to it, easily towering up into the sky as much as the trees had. Sneaking in was somehow easier than either task, which Lina found to be a massive safety risk, despite the massive walls barricading the city from the outside’s wilderness. Wandering around the city resulted in very little information, other than the fact that the local’s eyes were fairly dead and doll-like. Evalta had to be stopped at least twice from asking if they were cryptids as her go-to greeting. Neathia was full of cryptids, sure, but this wasn’t Neathia.

So where were they?

“Hey,” Evalta murmured to a local, who turned his head to face her, “where are we? My memory isn’t great, and I just woke up from passing out, sorry.”

“Vestroia, Alpha city,” the local coolly replied, leaning against a wall. His head, and most of his face, were covered in fabric (similarly to Lina), and had an unusual depth to his eyes in comparison to the other locals, even had a bakugan on his shoulder, ventus, in a similar way to Evalta and Lina. He looked neathian, but Evalta knew better than to ask- what if they weren’t, and they just looked similar? What if they also didn’t like neathians? Then she’d be in more trouble than she was after!

“Ok, gotcha. Thank you.” Evalta bowed softly, which was mimicked by the local, and she disappeared. Reappearing to Lina, Evalta hopped excitedly, “So, this is a place called Vestroia, and this is Alpha city.”

“Alpha? This the first one?” Lina questioned, looking around.

“Maybe. Weird they’d call it Alpha though; sounds more like a testing ground, right?”

“It does, it does!” Lina gasped, on the verge of laughing.

“Maybe we should find somewhere to stay.” Cthuloid stated pointedly, getting their attention “and find a quick way to make some currency; they likely have a different payment system to what we’re used to.”

“Do you think a brawl might get us money? That’s really all we can readily do right now, and we could bet money on it.” Lina offered, feeling Marinay nuzzle into her shoulder in agreement. She wanted to play, more than brawl, Lina noted.

“What if we lose though?” Evalta questioned, before it clicked, “Oh. Right, Cthuloid’s super powerful!”

“Are they now? Let’s test that.” At that, Evalta turned her head, spotting some teenagers, bakugan in their hands, and with some funny gadget strapped to their wrists. Looked like shields...

“Ah, not right now, sorry! We’re supposed to be meeting people elsewhere… right now.” Lina mock panicked, and dragged Evalta away before she could respond. It seemed like they needed the wrist things too.

“Eva, I know stealing, in my books, is bad… but we might have to for a bit?”

“You want the wrist thingies too, huh?” Evalta teased, giggly. She didn't think she'd feel so excited to do things that Lina said they shouldn't, Lina being the go-to older sibling and all.

“I think we need them, for some reason,” Lina mumbled, careful not to let anyone hear, “so let’s find out where to get one and see if they’re free. If they’re not, we’ll have to steal.”

Eva cheered at that, “Gotcha! Mission to get thingy is a go!” Lina couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Actually, Lina, do you think there's any abandoned buildings that we could settle in?"

"Maybe..."

**Author's Note:**

> And that, ladies and gentlemen, is all of the Six finally written about at least once! Writer's block hit me hard in actually trying to write this; I've been trying since before A Bitter Tasting Fruit, which was posted on 28/10/2020, for time reference. Finally wrote it though!


End file.
